


Divine Tongue

by Namekkin



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Breasts, Breeding, Cuckolding, Dom/sub Play, F/M, First Time, First Time Topping, God is a Sub, Impregnation, Kami Dende, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, Namekian World-Building, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Older Woman/Younger Man, POV First Person, Partner Swapping, Sex with God, Vaginal Sex, kami - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namekkin/pseuds/Namekkin
Summary: Future Dende gets a hands-on lesson in the birds and bees from Maimai, an Earthling experienced at handling virginal, blushing Nameks.
Relationships: Dende (Dragon Ball)/Original Character(s), Piccolo (Dragon Ball)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Divine Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> *This fic is set in the AU of my main story, 'The Mending of Namekkusei'  
> *Contains detailed discussion of Namekian/alien sex and reproduction  
> *It features Future Dende, who for the purposes of this fic is 18 in Earth years  
> *Both Dende and Maimai are intersex, but for this fic Dende will be the 'male' and Maimai the 'female'  
> *Special thanks to the lovely [dbzkink](%E2%80%9Carchiveofourown.org/users/dbzkink/%E2%80%A6%E2%80%9D) for encouraging me to give Dende some love!

"So it almost took an act of _you_ for this to happen." I was referring to being naked in Dende's bed and having permission from Piccolo to let him fuck me in the hopes that I'd bear him his own hybrid Earthling-Namek heir.

My only regret was not being present for the negotiation between the two Nameks, which apparently involved Dende explaining that his options were either myself or Bulma. Faced with the option of approaching Piccolo or Vegeta, Dende's choice had been obvious.

That's how Dende, gentle Kami and caring Guardian of the Earth, now had me in his bed while my mate either meditated or played cards with Dende's assistant elsewhere on the Lookout. This knowledge made him blush purple to the tips of his green pointed ears. "Does it count if I promised him a free day in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber?" he countered, his confidence beginning to shine through. "He said it wasn't going to be today, though." The young Namek gave me a sly smile. "He's probably going to take you in with him."

I smirked and instead of answering, reached out and grabbed a hold of Dende's ruffled collar. He uttered a small cry of surprise as I pulled him in towards me, as close as I could without dragging him onto my lap. "Not anytime soon, not if this goes the way we hope it will--" I cut myself off and leaned in to kiss him.

I could feel Dende's hesitation at first, but his resistance weakened considerably when I opened my mouth and caressed his small fangs with my tongue. 

"Mmm..." Dende groaned quietly as I pulled away. From under slightly lidded eyes, he watched me scoot towards the middle of the bed. If he wanted any more, he'd have to join me.

Luckily he understood, and seconds later he'd shrugged off his white robes and slid off his collar so he was as nude as I was, before climbing into the bed with me. More kissing followed; I wrapped my arms around his slender shoulders, mindful not to throw my weight at him like I was used to doing with Piccolo.

"Lie back," I whispered. Dende obeyed, and as he settled back comfortably into the pillows, I shamelessly took in the sight of him comparing him in my mind's eye to my mate. Dende's coloring was very close to Piccolo's; you'd have to know them both well to know that Dende's green was slightly less concentrated than Piccolo's, owing to the difference in their ages. Where Piccolo was big and bulky, Dende was light and lithe. Dende had the same pattern of pink patches covering major muscle groups; his were soft and silken in contrast to Piccolo's rough, leathery ones.

My gaze travelled up past Dende's neck, ears and forehead, coming to rest on his antennae. Piccolo's were so sensitive despite a lifetime of exposure to harsh training and roughing it in the wastelands. _What would Dende's be like...?_

"Ahh!" My musings were arrested by the sensation of a pair of smooth, gentle hands caressing my back and sides, experimenting with allowing slender, taloned fingers to brush tentatively against the sides of my breasts. I reacted dramatically to encourage my young lover, throwing my head back and moaning. "Touch my nipples, _Kami_ ," I whispered huskily. "Play with them. Please, suck on them with your divine tongue. Kiss them with your divine mouth, _Kami_." I kissed him deeply, drawing it out, to emphasize the importance of _lips_ _and_ _tongue_ and to leave him panting. I gave him a moment before inclining my neck and arching my back to give him better access to my breasts. 

"Ohh, Maima--" I cut him off by shoving my right nipple into his mouth. He made a pleasurable little noise and licked the hardened nipple a couple of times, acquainting himself with this heretofore secret part of me that I now wanted him to know very intimately. His tongue made a few more eager passes across my nipple that made me squirm before he pulled away.

" _Dende_..." I groaned and looked down to see the young Namek gazing in awe at my naked chest, his lips still obscenely parted and wet. "Please, Kami--"

At this encouragement, Dende dove his head back into my chest, taking the left nipple into his mouth and suckling with more determination. His left hand slid boldly up my chest to caress the other breast and gently pinch the nipple. I gasped, feeling my muscles tense in response to Dende's touch. "Yes, just like that, Kami..." I was a little embarrassed at how pleasured my voice sounded. Was it really surprising though, that God would be a wonderful, attentive lover?

Wide eyes looked up at me. "Dende, please." 

" _Dende_. I'm sorry, Dende."

A playful bite was issued experimentally in reply. I grinned. "You can be rougher with me than that."

"Oh, I know," came the earnest reply from below my chin. Dende pulled away, looking thoughtfully at the breast he'd just been caressing. "This looks painful, though." He winced a little as he traced a slender finger along the imprint of a semi-fresh bite on my right breast: Two large fang imprints, each a little bruised, each wider than Dende's thumb. 

I blushed and dropped Dende's inquisitive gaze, preferring the markings Piccolo made mere hours earlier speak for themselves.

After a moment Dende nodded and raised his hands. I thought he was going to grab or grope my breasts, but he surprised me by instead laying his open palms on them in an intimate and loving, but non-sexual, manner. Before I could open my mouth to protest that I wasn't in any real pain, Dende's palms warmed up and _glowed_ , his touch making my skin feel warm and glowy where my skin made contact with his.

Almost as soon as it had begun, Dende withdrew his healing touch, leaving me feeling oddly bereft -- not unlike how it felt saying goodbye to my mate. At least this time, Dende didn't go anywhere. He pulled back, admiring his work. I looked down.

Dende had healed almost all of the bite marks, restoring my breasts to their smooth, peach-pink colour. Mindful of how Piccolo might take it if Dende went so far as to remove his signature claim to his favorite of his mate's assets, thoughtful, clever Dende settled for _almost_ healing the angry marks. They would be faded within a week now instead of three weeks.

"Thank you, Dende." As much as I loved Piccolo's roughness both in battle and in bed, it was fascinating to see Namekian healing magic so up close and personal, and flattering to have Dende's divine attention all to myself. Bringing my focus back where it belonged, I leaned in close to Dende and whispered in his ear, "Are you ready, _b'enngui_?" _My_ _love_.

I pulled away in time to see Dende actually titter with pleasure, his cheeks and ear tips purpling slightly. "Yes. _Hiiya_ _b'enng_ , _parama_ _issht, parama Maima'i_..."

Immediately, the part of my brain fascinated with the Namek language swung into gear. _'Hiiya' is a formal way of saying 'yes', like 'I accept', and 'b'enng' is a declension of the adjective for 'love'--_

"Maimai." Dende's soft but firm voice won my attention back from my nerd-brain. "Come on, come here."

I let Dende's slender arm encircle my waist and pull me towards him. "I said 'yes'," He teased and kissed me, opening his mouth into mine so I could feel his heated desire for me, but he was not so brave as to dart his tongue any further past the boundary of my lips. He kept reminding me of how _not_ Piccolo he was and even though I loved that big, frequently-hotheaded alpha snail more than life itself, it was disarming to fall so easily for Dende's gentle charm. Maybe it was disarming _because_ I fell so easily for it...

I shook my head imperceptibly to clear it. This wasn't the time; Dende had already reminded me gently that this was about him and myself, not myself and Piccolo.

"We could probably do this with you on top, because our height difference is not so great." I cringed inwardly at my awkward phrasing and looked away from Dende. "But since this is pretty new for you, I'm going to suggest that we go with one of my favourite positions. It'll be more relaxing for you." I paused to kiss Dende and push him gently until he lay back flat on the bed. He watched intently as I moved into position straddling him; I rested my thighs on his so that our genitals weren't yet touching. "Get comfortable," I murmured, grasping one of his hands in mine and lifting it to my mouth, taking my time and making him think I was going to kiss the back of his hand or something far more chaste than what I did -- slurp two of his fingers into my mouth, offering a preview of what was in store if he were to brave enough to let my tongue have its way with his antennae or his cock.

Dende gasped and writhed below me; he was definitely as _ready_ as he had insisted. I glanced down briefly so as not to make him feel self-conscious. He was not as big as Piccolo -- he wouldn't be -- but he was perfectly proportional to his size as a full-grown Namek mage, and he looked girthier than I'd expected; this was confirmed when I snaked my fingers between our thighs so I could hold him in place at the right angle for me to sink onto him.

Before I could look up, a pair of soft hands were scrambling to locate and hold grasp onto mine. " _Ahhh_..." he breathed to find his bearings despite the warm, wet pleasure that welcomed him into me. I entwined my fingers with Dende's, smiling as he adjusted to the new sensations. " _Maimai_ \--"

"Is it good?" Dende's quick, panting breaths and quivering thighs belied the answer. But I wanted to hear it from him.

" _Yes!_ Hii-Hii _yes!_ " he cried out, urging me to bend forward with his hands. I gave in and leaned over just in time to meet his face crashing into mine; he didn't flinch, instead he engaged me in a series of kisses, each less inhibited than the one before. I steadied myself with one hand on his shoulder and the other anchored to the bed, wiggling my rear end and squeezing Dende's organ with my soft, supple inner muscles. The intimate caresses made him moan with noticeable abandon into my mouth. I felt my lower belly tighten in response, and began to roll my hips steadily into his.

"Th-this is it?" Dende managed to choke out between gasps and moans. "This is what all the fuss on Earth is about...?" Dende punctuated his question with a poorly-timed groan.

I giggled into his neck, feeling him shiver against me. "Looks like you're about as fussy about it as most Earthlings, from here," I teased. Giving him no time to protest, I watched Dende's face as I squeezed his thighs tighter between mine, rocking faster against him. His eyelids started to flutter shut before he caught himself, but not before he saw that I noticed. He dropped his gaze and bit his lip, embarrassed. "We haven't even gotten to the end and you're already falling apart." I giggled.

The sight of that petite, gleaming white fang biting into Dende's pouty green lower lip obliterated remained of my own restraint, and I buried my face into Dende's neck: first licking, then kissing and sucking, and finally gently nibbling and nipping at his earlobe and the sensitive skin below his jaw. My hard work was rewarded when Dende again resisted his inclination to self-consciousness and heeded his body's instincts. Kissing and loving his neck got him so excited he started moving his hips to meet my thrusts. " _B'enng b'ennguit,_ Dende, _fuck_..." 

"M-Maimai," Dende's eyelids fluttered again. This time he let them, before cupping my face in his soft hands and pulling me in for a kiss. He loved kissing more than any other Namek I'd ever known, and more than many Earthlings too. I had planned to finish him off by riding him and letting him enjoy and paw at the view, but after seeing that his greatest interest in my breasts was healing the angry marks left by Piccolo, I changed my mind. Without interrupting Dende's kisses, I slid my tongue against his, coaxing it into my mouth and suckling on it gently, savouring his sweet, earthy flavor.

Dende's body, already thrumming with pleasure, quivered as if in approval. He broke off the kiss for air just in time for me to feel him make a few last jagged thrusts, holding his breath for a split second before moaning loudly at the suddenness and intensity of his release. " _Mmm! Mmm! Maimai!_ " he cried when he found his voice. I loved how verbal he was and didn't want to stifle his expressions of pleasure, so I buried my face in his neck, licking, kissing and grinning against the sensitive skin while he rode out his first climax.

When Dende's breathing finally returned to normal, I lifted my head and kissed his still-flushed cheek, feeling the heat of his excitement still on his skin. This prompted him to turn his head towards me so he could capture my mouth in a languid kiss.

"That," I broke our kiss with a grin, "is what all the fuss on Earth is about."

* * *

It stands to reason that God's beautiful, canopy bed would be so comfortable. I was a little embarrassed to awaken several hours later, covered only by the soft, lily-white sheets and duvet and alone. I sat up and looked around, relaxing when I spotted Dende across the room. He was pulling a fresh robe out of the dresser.

As if he knew I was looking at him, Dende turned and smiled warmly. "Oh, you're up." He hurried over to kiss me, dropping the clothes hanger holding the new robe onto the foot of the bed so he could hug me too.

"Barely. You tired me out, Dende-kun. You and that _divine_ _tongue_." I flashed him a sly smile.

Dende giggled and gently swatted my arm. "You're a bad influence."

"Hey," I wiggled my eyebrows as Dende pulled his collar over his head. "Did anyone ever explain to you that it's extremely unlikely to knock a lady up as a result of just _one_ act of sexual congress?" I held Dende's gaze with mine, giving him the come-hither look that never failed to win over Piccolo.

"Oh. Yeah, that's why I checked when you were sleeping."

"...And?"

Dende couldn't help but break out into grin, his eyes shining. "You're -- we're -- pregnant!" The young Namek looked like he was about to burst with excitement, joy, and pride. 

" _Heee_!" I let out a little squeal of excitement. Dende's baby! A baby Dende! A baby Kami... "Does Piccolo know yet?"

Dende frowned. "I don't think so. He probably won't be able to sense the new ki until he gets within sighting distance of you."

I cast a sidelong glance at Dende, reaching up to stop him from donning the fresh Kami robe he held in his hand.

"What's the rush, then?"

**Author's Note:**

> *Hiiya b'enng, parama issht, parama Maima'i  
> 'Yes, lovely, beautiful Earthling Maimai'
> 
> *B'enng b'ennguit  
> 'I fucking love it'


End file.
